School Tribe
by Uruhida
Summary: School that specialize with delinquents and troublemakers; something is going on in school and Ichigo ends up middle of it. Who knew principal had plans to uncover what's been making students quit in middle of semester? contains UlquiIchi, RenRuki and some other school is split to two only girls academy and only boys but clubs are shared due to strike of gender labeling everything.


**School Tribe chapter 1: Already in trouble?**

If you know me I give small speech before story but you can skip to the story I try remember add in the line where story begins and ends.

 **Admin:** What's up, I'm here once more.

 **Uruhida** : Too bad I was created web persona whole time.

Comic came before this, but I turned it into mirror manga. It got its name since it's all about choosing options for story of yourself and see how story proceed from it and change of story between choices.

However I write here only one a.k.a canon story line.

"Kurosaki, do you know why you are called up here today?" Principal asks from Ichigo as he was not motivated enough to pretend to be serious. Principal sighs and said: "Let me guess you feel unjustified as you got called here? You are innocent on this?" Ichigo got interest back. "That's exactly; I came here to actually study not to cause trouble most school don't allow orange hair students in their school" Principal was reading his files as he spoke. "And once you would go you got kicked out because of causing trouble" he measured Ichigo as he said it. "Well it's because of my hair I get unwanted attention I don't want to dye it just because it makes me look rebellious" he nods twice and said: "That wouldn't be fair I do agree on your point" as he wrote something down.

"Since I have suspicions what you say is true, I let you go on one condition" Ichigo looked happy and relieved prematurely. "I change your roommate; I feel bad since he did requested alone but I think it's only since he can't get along others" Ichigo blinked out of confusion why this set up. "It's trial; special location better to survey activities also your new roommate can teach you thing or do to stay out of trouble" Ichigo was a bit irritated none of fights he actually started or got into on his free will neither did his friends. "I'm glad you're understanding, I have hear rumors there are people who frame people like you to stuff like this however I don't have method nor possibility to prove it and I want to make you as special case to try methods to find out if rumors have something in them" Ichigo got interest but they were interrupt by someone walking in.

Principal got distracted and thanked that student. "You've perfect timing I have your roommate here, meet Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo got a bit confused why he was there but offered his hand to shake. "Hi" he said naturally guy's look was displeased emerald eyes were stabbing right through him. "Hi, I'm Ulquiorra Cifer" he said and shook it. Ichigo noticed they shared same last name and realized of principal's method that he was trying use to discover what was going in school.

Ichigo listen a bit longer principal's talking and return to his room to back to move with new room. Friends were waiting outside his room with questions how things went for him. "Hm? Trial? Well that's better than get kicked out, you're lucky" Ishida said as he heard Ichigo sighed before saying: "New roommate seems strict as you I feel like it is only matter of time I get kicked out" he was slight irritated but said: "It is odd in fights Sado has been every single one of them with you but you were one few they called to office" as he adjusted his glasses. "Oh yeah; why wasn't he called there?" Ichigo said but received shoulder shrugs from Sado as answer.

"I was called out by another student and asked about it more in details, principal's kid" Sado suddenly said Ichigo got curious about it. "You know he is club president of gardening club same that Kurosaki's twin sister is in" Ishida suddenly brought it up before Ichigo even made it to ask more what Ulquiorra had asked from Sado. They chatted around getting even more off topic and that's when Ichigo decided to take his stuff to new room and go back to class.

"Don't worry about me I manage" he said as he left. After running into several friends on his way like Ikkaku and Yumichika reaching to his room was relief. Ulquiorra was sitting by his desk noticed Ichigo's bruises and says: "Are you ignoring school policies no fighting on school ground, again?" Ichigo had playful fight with Ikkaku right before coming there. "Nope, I ran into doors I guess you call it unlucky" Ichigo said right out of bat. "No I call it stupid. I doubt that is what caused your bruises" he said right after standing up. "Are you being bullied or something?" He asked Ichigo froze for minute still to think if heard right.

"Well I wouldn't be in this trial if there wasn't something those lines, whatever it's because of hair or me in general they have problem with" Ichigo said after time of thinking. "All of them weren't from our school, so conflicts can't be solved" Ulquiorra added right after him as he walked to him "sounds too convenient that you run into them so often" Ichigo realized he talked about his wounds. "These are because of damn doors" he said quickly but Ulquiorra didn't seem to listen it instead informs that classes up until lunch were cancelled and there was information in theater building. "Huh, in middle of year? Why?" he never answered to Ichigo's question but walked pass him like he had waited him to arrive just to inform about that.

Ichigo was left puzzled over why things were way they were. "I guess that explains how everyone had time to ask me how principal visit went" he thought right before unpacking his things and heading out to meet his friends. Information event had general speech about school turning into anti-bullying to execution how they intended to make school better. Ichigo had seen this many times before, but utterly fail in actual execution to make it better. As they started speak about clubs he remembers that he still didn't have entered into club.

"I'm not going in kendo that's for sure, I heard Kenpachi trains all enters so hard over half people quit" Ichigo said out loud and Ishida happened to heard it. "Kurosaki, you still haven't gone in club? Kendo club is only fulltime club that still takes members in" by time he said it Ulquiorra climb to stage to give speech and Academy seemed giving him overjoyed welcoming. "That reminds me gardening club has half and full time as option if you're interested, but brute like yourself working with plants would be considered unsuited" Kurosaki knew he said it as joke but he wouldn't consider it anyway. He already going to have to spend painfully long time with stuck up like him since he was roommate going to same club would mean double of it.

Ichigo saw her twin sister Orihime trying get closer look to stage. He tried to call out her but clearly she was focused so Ichigo went to her. "What's wrong Orihime?" she got a bit freaked out but then restore her composer. "Lift me up! I want to see Ulquiorra's speech" Ichigo was going to argue of importance of seeing his speech but her serious look meant she wouldn't allow disagreeing. All he hoped that behind all this crowd no one saw him giving her shoulder-back ride. After speech ended Orihime just jumped down without minding surroundings. "How many times I told you not to do that especial when you're wearing skirt?" Ichigo said bored but she only thanked without listening and rushed towards Ulquiorra.

"Wasn't Orihime in drama club with you? You said other time that she is in gardening club, did she quit drama club?" he asked from Ishida shook his head and said: "She is in both; she is only halftime member at gardening club" Ichigo had over-protective big brother instinct towards Orihime but decides to stick his original plan to go study group and focus his goals.

Sorry I did that, made them siblings for me they seemed too much alike that sibling bond would make sense. I'm pretty big UlquiIchi fangirl once I paired them together I never changed, RenjiRuki because I love childhood sweetheart stories, IshidaOrihime don't know why.

Normally there were two mirror choice by now one when you meet Ulquiorra at room and at end but this is ending I consider true ending, not messing *what if* situation.

 **Uruhida:** Why so serious admin?

 **Admin:** I don't know how to describe this, Humor? Romance? or parody? Tragedy won't fit I do happy ending only.

 **Uruhida:** Just put Romance you know this is it right?

 **Admin:** But it feels waste, I know I can build suspense. Mystery I pretty suck at, hm?

 **Uruhida:** why can't there be school type?

*You try to find best pair to describe this but you end up choosing Humor and Romance you feel bad about adding humor in description. (Add pun here)


End file.
